<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Psych 101: Crying by SnufflesWrites</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27112198">Psych 101: Crying</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnufflesWrites/pseuds/SnufflesWrites'>SnufflesWrites</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lucifer (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Whumptober 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:02:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,044</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27112198</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnufflesWrites/pseuds/SnufflesWrites</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What caused Charlie to cry so hard in s5e6? Michael?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amenadiel &amp; Charlie Martin &amp; Linda Martin (Lucifer TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954798</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Psych 101: Crying</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The soft blanket smelled fresh after the fluid flew from his mouth and stained it earlier. Charlie snuggled into it’s warmth. Indecipherable singing that Dadda had called “Humpback Whales” lulled him into a comfortable state. A familiar hand brushed along his cheek.</p><p>“Goodnight son,” Dadda said before the world grew dark.</p><p>The whales continued chirping as music began to play beside their voices. Charlie was particularly fond of the quiet wooden notes over the loud brassey ones. There was occasionally a lovely single sound that would play alone. It had a stringy accent that reminded him of that strange new woman who didn’t seem to want to play with him, only “teach him science”. She was nice, but Charlie missed Mommy and Daddy those days. </p><p>A haze settled over his tiny frame,. Charlie began to dream of what the people singing might look like. Maybe they were like that guy at swim class. Tall, lanky, and with a funny looking eyes that looked quite large and could be taken off. Or maybe they looked like the guy on his binki, with large, funny ears, and an even sillier nose which was so long it reached the floor. Momma had shown Charlie a weird person that had no feet at the end of its webbed legs. He thought she’d called it a “fish” but he wasn’t sure. There were so many weird looking people in the world.</p><p>A little light turned on beside him, stirring Charlie out of the dreams that yearned for him to play in. Little brown eyes opened to someone who seemed familiar. “Uncle” Daddy had called him. But “Uncle” looked different tonight. Something stained across his face that changed how he appeared completely. And his eyes… His eyes were dark, and heavy. Charlie could feel the discomfort of “Uncle” as he leaned forward. </p><p>Charlie wriggled in his tight blanket, knowing that he had to break free. Something was <i>wrong</i>. He started to cry, but Uncle placed a hand over his mouth, muting the noise. </p><p>This wasn’t good. “Uncle” wasn’t okay, and he’d never touched Charlie like this with so much force. Uncle normally was the delicate one,  quick to douse the contact as soon as possible before brushing his arms onto his pants. </p><p>Charlie struggled free of his blanket. Little arms flailed as Uncle’s other hand found his torso.</p><p>“Don’t worry little Chuckie,” Uncle said in a very strange voice, “you’ll have something to really cry about soon enough. Don’t worry, this will only be temporary, not that you’d know,” his eyes smiled with something terrifying behind them. </p><p>Charlie bit down.</p><p>A hiss was followed by a quiet snicker. “Now, now, just be still,”</p><p>Uncle pulled something round out of his pocket. It was the color of a necklace Mommy sometimes wore. She called it a “pearl” once with a wide smile after he’d reached for it. This item that Uncle had was not as smooth as Mommy’s pearl, but had rough, course edges.</p><p>“I had to make a little trip down memory lane for this. Don’t worry little Chuckie, this won’t hurt. At least, I don’t think it will,” that evil smile returned.</p><p>Charlie bit again, causing Uncle to hiss again. But he managed to hold Charlie firm.</p><p>Something happened.</p><p>The world seemed to spin in a great big circle, kind of like when Daddy would turn around fast while they played. Only this time, Uncle and him stayed in place. The grip around Charlie’s little hand felt weaker, and weaker, as the pearl colored object became progressively darker. Eventually Charlie couldn’t struggle anymore, and let go of Uncle. His tiny heart hammered in his chest.</p><p>Something was wrong. Uncle did something to him, and now things weren’t okay.</p><p>Charlie cried into Uncle’s now much-too-strong hand.</p><p>“There, there, thanks for your contribution. To be honest? I wasn’t exactly sure that this would work on an angel, but it’s good to know itsn’t it? Hm?” </p><p>His hand let go.</p><p>With the space to grieve, Charlie did. The sound from his throat echoed along the hallway.</p><p>“It was great to meet you nephew. Until we see each other again,” with another smirk, a great pair of dark wings appeared from Uncle’s back, and he was gone.</p><p>Something was wrong! Charlie felt so weak, so fragile, the air smelled different, the sounds outside were muffled, it was harder to move around. Uncle did this to him. Why? How? His screams grew louder. Only Daddy and Mummy could make this better. They had to.</p><p>Mommy was the first to storm in. Her hair was up in the strange way it was every morning, and she didn’t look as desperate as she should. Couldn’t she understand? Something was wrong!</p><p>The day was long. Charlie cried throughout it all. Nobody understood what had happened. Instead he was bounced, fed, played with. The “Dan” came over trying to help. Uncle did too eventually, only this time his face looked normal and not weird like before. But none of them understood. No matter how many times he yelled, kicked, and screamed. It didn’t matter how tired he got. He wanted to warn them. If this could happen to him it might be able to happen to them. They needed to know, to understand, and he was determined to scream it to them until they got the message.</p><p>But then Uncle made that face. </p><p>It was soo very different than any other face Charlie had seen, and it was sooo funny! </p><p>At first Uncle was confused, but then he played by wiggling his tongue and making silly noises. All the fear from the previous night washed away as Charlie laughed hard.  Maybe everything could be okay? Uncle was, after all the one that had done those weird things to him last night </p><p>Mommy and Daddy had done many weird things to him. Like that time he went to the scary man they called “doctor” and many things were pricked into him.  After scary days they would always take him home and do silly things like this to make him feel better. And Charlie did feel better seeing Uncle’s lighter side.</p><p>Exhaustion hit him as the play waned down until Charlie could hear the whales calling him from his dreams.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>